


Eliot Spencer doesn´t sing

by Shadowcat221b



Series: They don't... [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study-ish, Drabble, Multi, Post Season 5, Singing, Song fic-ish, lyrics from sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer doesn´t sing. Often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Spencer doesn´t sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts), [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts).



> Ok so I heard the song Mercury by Sleeping at last and I instantly thought of Eliot. So here we go.  
> Surprisingly this has been beta´d since I wrote this in physics class and my lab partner took a look :D  
> I hope you enjoy,  
> love,  
> the shadowcat

Ever since the Radio Job both Hardison and Parker knew that Eliot could sing. He just never did.

Of course he hummed along to the occasional tune while drivging Lucille (there also was that one duet with Hardison that Parker was still mad that she missed). He just never sang like that one time in the club again. Not with so much feeling to it.

parker came down the stairs one afternoon to find Eliot emmersed in seasoning his famous 12-hour special sauce a la Spencer. He didn´t notice her as she drew a little loser.

Eliot was quietly singing, soft melody, a bitter sweet tune. It were the words though that struck a chord with Parker.

_"Rows of houses/sound asleep/ only street lights/ notice me"_

Eliot started chopping some garlic.

_"I am desperate/ if nothing else/ in a holding pattern/ to find myself"_

Eliot carefully put the garlic into the sauce and Parker sat down on the arm of the couch.

_"I talk in circles/ I talk in circles/ I watch for signals/ for a clue / how to feel different/ how to feel new/ like sience fiction/ bending truth"_

Eliot was lost in the song. Parker heard that in the sadness in his voice.

_"No one can unring this bell/ can sound this alarm/ unbreak my heart new/ God knows I am dissonance/ waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune"_

The sound in Eliot´s voice reminded Parker of all the times Eliot had looked at her and Hardison before they had let him in. Before he became part of the equation. 1+1=3 sometimes.

_"I´ll go anywhere you want/ anywhere you want/ anywhere you want me"_

Eliot kept repeating that phrase for the next moments. It was then that Parker felt like she could understand him. She knew how he felt, how he would do anything for them, anything to keep them safe, he would even leave them, if they asked. Of course they would never ask that of him.

_"I know/ the further I go/ the harder I try/ only keeps my eyes closed/and somehow Ißve fallen in love/with this middle ground/ at the cost of my soul"_

Parker had never seen Eliot this open. Never this... vulnerable.

_"Yet I know/ if I stepped aside/released the controls/ you would open my eyes/ that somehow all of this mess/ is just my attempt/ to know the worth of my life"_

Eliot then returned to the anywhere you want line. The song slowely came to an end, Parker still transfixed by Eliot´s gruff voice carrying such a velvety tune.  
Eliot dipped a spoon into his sauce. "Do you want to try?"

"Hm?", Parker quipped. "Yes. Please. When did you?"

Eliot smiled. "Pretty much after the first line."

Parker returned his smile. "Thanks, Eliot."

Eliot just shook his head in a little 'don´t mention it'.

 

Upstairs Hardison patted himself on the back for installing mics in the kitchen. Their original purpose had been to record the sound of sizzeling bacon because there were few more relaxing sounds than the sizzle of bacon. But this. This was so much better.

Eliot Spencer doesn´t sing. Often.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R is welcome as always ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
